


Guilty Pleasures

by septiplierhink



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gaming, Kissing, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is Jack's guilty pleasure, and Mark can't resist a little afternoon gaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Moon Children,  
> this is just a short fluff piece because i was bored...
> 
> probably some typos btw
> 
> it's not my best work, I feel like this was a cute fluffy idea that I totally ruined. but, eh good enough.

Wasted.

Again and again, that damn word appeared on Mark's screen. He wasn't recording anything, Mark had pre-recorded loads of content so he was taking a break. Jack had hooked up the Xbox to their tv only last week and Mark couldn't resist a GTA in the afternoon.

Wasted.

"Again? Oh fuck me" Mark cried quietly to himself. All he was trying to do was steal a plane, why is that so hard for the for the virtual authorities to understand?? However, being the relentless gamer that he is, Mark kept on playing.

\---------------

Jack on the other hand, was catching up on some youtube. Youtube watching.

You'd expect that as a youtube power couple, Mark and Jack would watch all of each others videos. But Jack still always watched Mark in secret. It wasn't in a creepy way, instead it was because on the inside, Jack was still a fangirl for his boyfriend, Mark was his 'guilty pleasure' if you will.

It seemed quite stupid when you think about it, Jack could literally walk to the living room and see his favourite youtuber in real life rather than smiling like an idiot towards his face on a screen. 

Jack's mind trailed off while a video he'd already seen, started to play because of the auto-play function.  
'What should we have for dinner? I mean I'm kinda in the mood for takeout but I don't kn-' Jack was cut off by his own idea.  
'Godamnit' Jack though to himself.  
'I can literally walk into the other room and ask him myself'. And that's exactly what Jack planned in doing. Planned.

Monitor turned off, headphones set down and desk chair pushed in, Jack made his way into the main room of their open-plan apartment.

Jack wandered into the living room were Mark was intensely gaming. Oh he looked so cute. In the slight reflection of the tv screen, Jack could see his boyfriend filled with complete concentration, his teeth firmly planted against his bottom lip in anticipation. 

Mark was in the middle of a 3 star chase. Jack watched as Mark intensely evaded the virtual cops at every intersection. Then, all of a sudden

Wasted.

"Fucking hell" Mark announced loudly, assuming he was alone. This little out-burst just caused Jack to smile a little more, Mark was so cute, how did he ever deserve him?

Jack strolled all the way around the couch and nearly onto Mark's lap. Fresh off his Markiplier binge, Jack couldn't resist his boyfriend's adorable gamer habits.  
"Hi Mark" he said as he began to straddle his boyfriend.  
"Hi to you too" Mark said with a laugh, obviously surprised by Jack's spontaneous intimacy  
"Y'know, your new videos are really good" Jack whispered into Mark's ear.  
"Oh are they?" Mark questioned sarcastically, placing his hands on Jack's waist, tossing the controller aside  
"Mmm hmm" Jack nodded before closing the small gap between their lips.

The kiss was average, slow. Not quite sappy but not rough either. It lasted longer than a typical kiss, 40 seconds maybe. Both men occasionally changing the direction at which they were facing to further deepen the kiss

Mark pulled away before asking

"Is their a reason you interrupted my game?" With a little sass. The only thing Jack could do was once again smile like an idiot before disregarding his previous plans and say  
"Nah"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^
> 
> If you haven't already, be sure to check out my Realization septiplier fic bc I'll be updating it later :)))
> 
> kudos/comments are aMAZING
> 
> thx *sends virtual cake*


End file.
